ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic: Across Mobius
Sonic: Beyond Mobius is an American action-adventure comic book series based on by , being published by since June TBDth, 2020. Synopsis Set in Mobius, a blue hedgehog known as Sonic deals with several threats to keep his homeland safe. Characters Main *'Sonic the Hedgehog' - a speedy hedgehog who travels across Mobius to fight down evil and protect innocent lives from chaos and danger. *'Miles "Tails" Prower' - an extremely intelligent but rather snarky twin-tailed fox who aids Sonic by providing gadgets to make his tasks easier, even if those sometimes don't work as he expected. *'Knuckles the Echidna' - a tough echidna who protects the Master Emerald and often helps Sonic and Tails to keep peace throughout TBD. *'Amy Rose' - a calm female hedgehog who has a longtime crush on Sonic and usually follows him around to help him out when needed or just to be closer to him, even if she TBD. Supporting *'Cream the Rabbit' - a mischievous but friendly female long-eared rabbit who is very close to Amy and often helps her with TBD, being implied that she has feelings for Tails, often calling him by his real name. **'Cheese the Chao' - Cream's pet chao who is extremely loyal to her. *'Tiara Boobowski' - a tomboyish female manx who TBD. *'Sticks the Badger' - a wild female badger who TBD. *'Princess Elise III' - the determined ruler of Soleanna who is a loyal ally to Sonic and TBD. *'Shadow the Hedgehog' - a TBD hedgehog/Black Arms hybrid who aims to TBD. **'Rouge the Bat' - a sneaky and seductive jewel thief who TBD. **'E-123 Omega' - TBD *'Silver the Hedgehog' - TBD **'Blaze the Cat' - TBD **'Marine the Raccoon' - TBD *'The Chaotix', consisting of: **'Vector the Crocodile' - TBD **'Espio the Chameleon' - TBD **'Charmy Bee' - TBD *'Mighty the Armadillo' - TBD **'Ray the Flying Squirrel' - TBD *'Com. Abraham Tower' - TBD *'Tikal the Echidna' - TBD *'Shade the Echidna' - TBD *'Honey the Cat' - TBD *'Big the Cat' - TBD *'Vanilla the Rabbit' - TBD *'Bomb and Heavy' - TBD *'Light Gaia/Chip' - TBD *'The Savage Crew', consisting of: **'Orion the Panda' - TBD **'Katrina the Panther' - TBD **'Blast the Condor' - TBD * *'Seismic the Whale' - TBD * Antagonists *'Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik' - a mad scientst who is the leader of the Eggman Empire, aiming for its conquest and world TBD. **'Orbot and Cubot' - Eggman's idiotic henchbots who are often the reason of his constant failures, ending up in TBD. **'Metal Sonic' - TBD **'The Hard Boiled Heavies', consisting of: ***'The Heavy King' - TBD ***'The Heavy Gunner' - TBD ***'The Heavy Shinobi' - TBD ***'The Heavy Magician' - TBD ***'The Heavy Rider' - TBD **'Death Egg Robot' - TBD ** *'Infinite' - TBD *'Fang the Sniper' - TBD **'Bean the Dynamite' - TBD **'Bark the Polar Bear' - TBD *'The Babylon Rogues', consisting of: **'Jet the Hawk' - TBD **'Wave the Swallow' - TBD **'Storm the Albatross' - TBD *'The Deadly Six', consisting of: **'Zavok' - TBD **'Zazz' - TBD **'Zeena' - TBD **'Zomom' - TBD **'Zor' - TBD *'Imperator Ix' - TBD *'Great Battle Kukku' - a crazy bird armada leader who plans on TBD. **'Battle Kukku XVI/Speedy' - TBD **'Dr. Fukurokov' - TBD *'Wendy Witchcart' - TBD **'Falke Wulf' - TBD **'Carrotia the Rabbit' - TBD **'Bearenger the Grizzly' - TBD *'King Boom Boo' - TBD * *'Gold the Hedgehog' - a powerful female hedgehog supposedly from the far future who is revealed to be an imposter as she uses technology to control her "powers" and aims on destroying TBD. * *'Chaos' - TBD *'Dark Gaia' - TBD *'Solaris' - TBD **'Mephiles the Dark' - TBD **'Iblis' - TBD Issues #''/Day in the Life of Sonic the Hedgehog/'' - TBD #some sort of arc, Hard-Boiled Heavies, Battle Kukkus, Wendy, Ix, Deadly Six or TBD # Trivia *This series is mainly set in the Rebirth continuity, although new concepts will be introduced as well. **As a result, characters like Silver and Blaze don't appear until their games come. *Wendy is aged down to her twenties. Category:Comics Category:Dark Horse Comics Category:Sega Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:2019 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas